


Выходить из дома бывает полезно

by yanek



Series: «Волк» и его маг [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фенрис выбирается в "Висельник", потому что соскучился. И получает больше, чем мечтал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выходить из дома бывает полезно

\- ... так почему ты смотришь на Изабелу волком? Прости за плохой каламбур. Не нравится ее слишком вольный полет?  
\- Я на всех так смотрю. Сколько раз повторять. Что до полета - она вправе распоряжаться своим телом как всякий свободный человек.  
\- Что же тебе не по душе?  
\- Маги связавшиеся с демонами. - Фраза, которой хватило бы резко закончить беседу с кем-то другим.  
\- Да не такой уж она и демон. - Варрик подмигивает и вкус вина в кружке становится острей и совершенно отвратным.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Да ладно. Конечно же о ком. - Кивок в сторону соседнего стола, где Хоук расскаживает желающим очередную небылицу. И лица такие разные - молодые старые красивые и нет - словно светлеют. Вот в чем его волшебство. Становится центром. Притягивать события, внимание и людей.  
Приходится снова вернуться к вину - отвратительный вкус помогает отвлечься.  
\- Я бы на твоем месте все-таки сходил в Розу.  
\- Посмотреть как мои сородичи торгуют собой когда ничего другого им не осталось?  
\- Узнать сколько людей готовы заплатить тебе. Ты так привык к цепям, что сам себя сковываешь, где не следовало бы. - Пустая кружка встает на стол со стуком и Варрик идет к Хоуку. Тот с заметным облегчением отвлекается, чтобы хлопнуть товарища по плечу:  
\- Вот кто расскажет эту историю лучше меня.  
\- И намного убедительней. - Оба смеются. И Хоук отходит к барной стойке. Туда где Изабела флиртует с барменом. И ненависть начинает ворочаться в груди. Еще одно прикосновение к пояснице девушки, но обращается Хоук к бармену, чтобы нашептать на ухо заказ. Тот отвлекаясь от выреза Изабелы, смотрит на его шею и грудь, в чрезмерно открытой для мага робе.  
И лучше смотреть на ненавистные татуировки на руке, чем на это. Поэтому он вздрагивает когда две кружки и бутылка на подносе оказываются перед ним.  
\- Особое предложение для особого гостя. Воплощенный миф. Неразбавленный свежесваренный эль из чистой бочки.  
\- Какое сокровище.  
\- Лучшее для лучших. - Нарочно самодовольно улыбается Хоук, в ответ получучается лишь скривить губы. Хоук не пугается, кивает чему-то и начинает разливать напиток по кружкам. Красиво напрягаются руки, открытые до самых плеч. "Этими руками он плетет заклинания, одумайся"  
\- Кружки тоже чистые. Ну почти. - Ту что с "почти" он ставит себе.  
\- За встречу! - Эль оказывается намного лучше вина. И намного крепче. Вот почему ведет, а не из-за того что их колени под столом почти соприкасаются. Хоук против обыкновения не стремится о чем-то расспрашивать или шутить, но и мимо не смотрит.  
\- Что с рукой?  
\- Разучиваю новый прием.  
\- Андрес мог бы..  
\- Рассказать смотри сколько пользы от магии...  
\- И как храмовники не правы сгоняя нас в круги. - Продолжает Хоук фразу за "Андерса" немного монотонно и заканчивает своим голосом: - Но ведь не правы же. - И улыбается. Тепло коротко, не вызывая злости насмешкой. И тянется к его левой перевязанной руке. Он прячет ее под стол, избегая прикосновения. Так резко что самому себе делает больно. Стон едва удается сдержать.  
\- Ты не можешь просто так делать это на людях. У тебя теперь еще больше. Вдруг кто-то поймет, что... - Хоук смотрит в ответ странно и пробегается пальцами под столешницей прежде чем спрятать свои руки.  
\- Теперь никто не увидит. Давай. - И оправданий больше нет. Он протягивает вперед ладонь и чувствует как мягко и заботливо по повязкам движутся чужие пальцы. Забирая боль и даря тепло. Так похоже на ласку. Трудно заставить себя разорвать момент, но приходится. Хоук выглядит раздосадованным:  
\- Не хотел к Андерсу, мог зайти ко мне.  
\- А ты ко мне. - Вырывается помимо воли. Но Хоук и правда стал заходить редко.  
\- А ты убрал трупы врагов в коридоре?  
\- Вымышленные? Это невозможно.  
\- А пятна крови на коврах?  
\- Тебя пугают пятна крови?  
\- Мне их хватает ну знаешь на работе. Поэтому дома чисто, тепло, уютно...  
\- И поэтому много других гостей. - Правда крепкий эль.  
\- Для тебя всех бы выгнал. Даже пса, а это было бы ой как нелегко. Ты ему нравишься, кстати. Так сильно, что он ходил за тобой хвостом. И ластился пока не запрешь где-нибудь. - И возможно Хоук говорит не про собаку. - И вино у меня лучше. Пойдем.  
Ладно, он тоже попытается не быть таким прямым.  
\- А спальня для гостей у тебя есть?  
\- Так мы все-таки наберемся? Конечно.  
\- Идем. Но сокровище тоже возьми с собой. - Он кивает на только начатую бутылку и замирает, потому что:  
\- О, его то я и беру. - Говорит Хоук в полголоса и слова действуют как магия исцеления. Возможно, Варрик и прав. Он сам себя ограничивает. Хоук вдрагивает поняв, что сказал вслух. Смотрит и Фенрис кивает ему. "Я слышал, я понял". И "мне нужно время". Хоук кивает в ответ и смеется. 

И они правда пьют смеются говорят и молчат всю ночь.  
И играют с собакой.


End file.
